


A Hole in the Apple Family

by SotekNexus



Series: A Hole in the Apple Family [1]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotekNexus/pseuds/SotekNexus
Summary: It's like any other day on the Apple family farm, except Big Macintosh has stumbled upon something strange in his room and is feeling things he's never felt before. What will he do?And what will be the consequences of his actions?





	1. A Hole in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is written under the assumption that the reader is familiar with the MLP FIM characters and universe, but I do not wish to push any new potential readers away, so...here are notes that the reader can choose to read if unfamiliar with the world or are curious about my take on this world and these ponies. Otherwise, scroll down my little ponies and read on.
> 
> In the land of Equestria ponies live, work, and exist like people. This story focuses on one family in particular, the Apple family. The Apple family consists of Granny Smith, Big Mac, Applejack, and Applebloom. Their family lives on and runs a farm that primarily grows apples and even though the ponies are vegetarians, they still have pigs and cows for some reason. 
> 
> Big Mac is a quiet, kind, older brother to Applejack and Applebloom. He is a strong stallion with a red coat and an orange mane and tail, and is known for his shyness. 
> 
> Applejack is somewhat of a polar opposite to her brother. She is talkative and outgoing, but she is also strong and hardworking. Her body, mane, and tail are all a sandy yellow color, and she is never seen without her cowboy hat. 
> 
> There is absolutely no indication in the show that these two siblings are attracted to each other at all, but I wrote it anyway--because it's wrong ;)

It was another glorious morning in Equestria. Celestia had raised the sun not thirty minutes ago and already the Apple family was up and getting ready for work.

Big Mac was rummaging through his closet, looking for an old photo he’d been meaning to show Sugar Belle on his next delivery to Our Town, when he noticed a crack in the wood along the back wall. It started out slender and then opened up into a small sized hole. The red stallion stepped closer to examine the damaged wood and then realized he could see straight through into Applejack’s room.

Applejack was not too far from where he stood, doing her morning exercises. At first Big Mac didn’t think anything of it and was about to step away, when Applejack did a squat with her back legs. Her tail moved to the side and as she came down and into another squat, Big Mac couldn’t help but notice the glistening wet lips of her small, pink pussy.

The red stallion immediately blushed and looked away, but felt something else too. His cock had started to harden and poke out of its sheath. Big Mac shifted uncomfortably. He was about to turn and walk away to get his mind off of whatever this was, when Applejack laid onto her back and started to do sit-ups. Her back legs were spread open and her sweet, virgin pussy slightly parted. Big Mac stared hard into the inviting soft pink. He leaned into the crack now and watched as each sit-up opened it up like a sweet pair of lips waiting to suck on him. His head was fully out of the sheath now and his shaft slipped out with serious interest.

What was he doing?  Applejack was his sister!

The red pony shook his head and then bit his lip. Despite knowing he should leave, he couldn’t help himself and looked back through the hole again. As the sit-ups got harder, Applejack started to sweat and grunt with each movement. On impulse, Big Mac’s hips started to move with her, his erection bouncing with his movement. He imagined himself climbing on top of her and towering over her small, fit body as he pressed his big, fat, penis into the wet warmth of her tightness.

Sweet Celestia, he wished she’d stop, because he couldn’t help himself. Each sit-up was like torture as her womanhood opened up to him again and again.

Unable to take it anymore, Big Mac grabbed the first thing he could find and mounted a stuffed animal he had. It was a big stuffed carnival pony he’d won at the last Winter Wrap Up. He slipped his pulsing dick between its legs, and using his forelegs, squeezed the stuffed-ponies legs together around his cock—he wanted so badly for it to be his sister’s tight pussy.

He shamefully humped the carnival pony while watching Applejack continue with her sit-ups. He kept repeating in his head how wrong this was and told himself to stop and look away, but he simply couldn’t, it just felt too good. She was really sweating now and he convinced himself her pussy was dripping. He licked his lips and drove his cock between the stuffed pony’s legs harder. He knew this was wrong, he knew he shouldn’t want to fuck his sister, but sweet Celestia, seeing her like this, he needed to be inside of her; he needed to fill her with his cum.

He was panting now. His big dick pumped between the tight, soft legs of the stuffed animal. His head began to leak precum, so Big Mac angled it against the legs, soaking them and making them wet. When the fur was slippery, he squeezed harder with his forelegs and grunted. As Applejack came up with each sit-up and opened herself up to him, Big Mac thrust into the toy harder, and harder, until he pictured himself breaking the wall down and just shoving himself deep and hard inside of her. Cum burst out from his big dick, spraying wildly as he cried out. His orgasm sent a shock wave from his cock that shook his whole body. He collapsed on top of the toy in the closet and breathed heavily.

“Big Mac?” he heard Applejack say.

He panicked and looked up into the crack between their rooms. Applejack was looking around her room confused. She began to walk toward her door.

What was he going to do? He still had a huge erection!

Big Mac tried to wipe the rest of the cum off his dick with the stuffed pony and then lept out of the closet and into his bed. He quickly grabbed his blanket and pulled it over himself with his mouth and laid in his bed, terrified.

Sure enough, Applejack knocked on his door. “Big Mac?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah. Come in,” he answered.

What was he thinking? He should have told her to leave!

The door opened and he stared wide-eyed at his sister. Seeing her now he couldn’t believe what he’d just done. Applejack was his sweet little sister. He was her older brother. He was supposed to take care of her and protect her.

“Uh, hey Big Mac. Everything okay?” she asked him with a small frown of concern.

He replied a little shakily, “Oh, everything is fine. Just fine. A few things fell in the closet. Nothing to worry about. I’ll see you downstairs for breakfast in a minute.”

Applejack titled her head, slightly unconvinced, but said, “Okay. Just checkin’. See you downstairs,” and then turned to leave.

Big Mac thought he was in the clear until Applejack swished her tail and he saw her juicy womanhood again. His cock moved at the sight of it and he almost hit his bed post with his hoof in frustration, but held it in.

When she’d left the room, he lifted the sheets and looked down at his erection.

“This is going to be a problem,” he said to himself.

 

\--------------------------

 

Stay tuned for Chapter Two. 


	2. The Orchard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Mac has crossed a line that he cannot escape. No matter what he does, he cannot stop thinking about his sister in a way that he knows he shouldn't be. Frustrated with himself, he heads out early to lose himself in work, only things don't go the way he plans.

It was another early morning on the Apple family farm and Big Mac was pacing his room in his attempts to avoid going to his closest. Despite his best efforts however, his erection would not go down. He snorted in frustration. It was wrong, so wrong, for him to think about his sister in this way…

He’d gone years sleeping in the room next to her and never once heard a peep out of her, but ever since he’d seen her…and done…what he’d done, it was like he could hear everything she was doing now. Right _now_ he could hear her exercising again and all he wanted to do was watch her—or even better—bust through her door and mount her.

He threw his head and stomped on the floor and decided he couldn’t take it. He was never going to be able to go down to breakfast with his dick as hard as it was. He couldn’t let Granny Smith or Applebloom see him like this, so he trotted over to the closet and looked through the crack in the wall to watch his sister.

Seeing Applejack sweating and grunting again made him feverish and he thrust his dick between the poor stuffed animal he had violated the day before. Big Mac rutted it like a stag, humping it furiously and wildly. The red stallion had been so sexually frustrated and pent up, he came within minutes, grunting as his semen sprayed the back of his closet. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, lost in orgasm.

After a few minutes, he felt his cock start to soften and retreat back into his sheath. Finally, he’d be able to go downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

 

Big Mac had been quiet at breakfast, but that was no different than any other day, so he easily got away with it. Applebloom and Applejack had done most of the talking and Granny had periodically piped up with a funny comment or two, while Big Mac had simply stuffed food into his mouth and avoided looking at Applejack. He was terrified he’d get another erection. Since yesterday, he’d masturbated three times already.

He made sure to leave the house as soon as possible and head to the farthest part of the orchard to do some apple-bucking. He was supposed to have a cart full of apples to take to Our Town for Sugar Belle by tomorrow. Big Mac knew he was making extra work for himself coming this far out, but these apples needed bucking anyway.

Big Mac got to bucking a couple trees and just when he thought he was safe, Applejack galloped up. Big Mac was mid buck when he saw her small figure making her way to him. He was so surprised, he missed his mark and kicked out stupidly.

Applejack slowed to a canter and then a trot, until she finally stopped a little ways in front of him. “Hey uh, Big Mac, you gotta second?” Applejack asked.

Big Mac stared at her in horror. He no longer saw his hardworking, sometimes stubborn younger sister, instead he saw a healthy, fit, young pony. Looking at her now, Big Mac realized she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. The sun shone directly on her golden coat, making her look like an earth pony sun princess. Big Mac bit his lip feeling his dick hardening. He could feel the fat mushroom top press against the opening of his sheath and he silently prayed to Celestia that Applejack wouldn’t notice.

Realizing he hadn’t replied, Big Mac quickly said, “Yeeup.”

Applejack removed her hat and said, “I gotta be honest here and say I’ve noticed you’ve been acting strange. Is it something that I did? Because if it is, you can tell me. We’re family, Big Mac, and you know I won’t let any silly thing come between us.”

Big Mac shook his head and said, “Nope.”

Applejack looked at him skeptically and replied, “Well, ok, but just in case, I think I’ll buck out on this side of the farm with you today. It was a good idea, you comin’ out here anyway because we haven’t gotten to these trees yet. So, if you feel like talking, I’ll be around.”

With that, Applejack put her hat back on and trotted over to the nearest tree and gave it a good hard buck.

Big Mac swallowed, realizing he was in a seriously bad situation. He decided the best thing to do was to keep bucking, but when he positioned himself in front of the next tree to give it a good kick, he looked up to see Applejack bent over and digging.

“Hey, Big Mac, did you see this hole over here? Looks like this tree has a pretty big hollow forming,” she told him, continuing to paw at the ground to get a better look in.

Big Mac gulped. Each time she pawed, her tail swished and he could see the supple lips of her ponyhood opening for him.

Big Mac’s cock thrust out of its sheath, hard and ready for her. As if possessed by some unnameable force, the stallion walked over to her and mounted her. He jumped up and gripped her body hard with his front legs.

“What in the hay? Big Mac, what in Equestria are you doing?” Applejack shouted angrily.

Unable to restrain himself and overwhelmed with lust, he didn’t answer her, he simply spread his legs, angled back, and brought his cock up to kiss her virgin lips.

“Big Mac!” Applejack exclaimed and squirmed underneath him. She attempted to buck, but was unable to because of the position she was in.

Big Mac slowly pressed in, not wishing to hurt her, but needing to be one with her.

 “Uh-h-h,” Big Mac moaned, as his sister’s pussy swallowed his cock. It was even better than he imagined.

 “Big Mac, stop. What are you doing? Stop it!” Applejack cried out. She tried to look back at him and struggled beneath him, but for some reason her struggling only made it easier for him to slip in.

Once his head was in, Big Mac shivered. The heat and wetness made his head _throb_ with need, but he needed to be in deeper. He wanted every inch of his cock inside of his sweet sister. He pressed in further, feeling her tight, untouched pussy consume every part of him as he penetrated her.

* * *

 

Applejack couldn’t believe what was happening. She was angry and terrified. Big Mac was on top of her, putting his…his…penis inside of her! Why had she bent over like that? She was trapped against this tree and unable to buck at him and fight him!

When Big Mac had touched her down _there_ , a terrified shiver had run down her spine and then, when he kept pressing it into her, pain. It was too big for her and it almost burned or stung as he forced it in, but at the same time, it was new and somehow it almost felt good to her...It was all very confusing and surprising and it scared her. She tried to fight and yell at him, but it only seemed to help him get in deeper.

What was she going to do?

She thought about calling for help, but he was her brother. What would happen to them? The whole family? Applejack didn’t want anyone to see this, she didn’t want anyone to know, not ever.

Just when Applejack thought Big Mac would push his massive cock all the way through her, he stopped. He paused and held her, and she could feel him shaking on top of her. He slowly pulled back and then pushed in again. Applejack could feel his fat dick moving inside her, sliding along her insides and violating her.

“Big Mac, please…” she begged him, but he didn’t seem to hear her. All she got in response was his heavy breathing.

His movements got a little quicker and Applejack felt a strange warm sensation spreading where he penetrated her. With each thrust, she felt warmer and she found herself suddenly unable to concentrate. Where there had once been pain, now…now there was something else.

“Big Mac…” she said, her tone suddenly changing.

* * *

 

Somewhere far away Big Mac could hear his sister, but right here and now, he was consumed with being inside her. Her wet pussy was all around his dick and with each thrust, it was getting warmer and wetter. He could not believe how amazing it felt.

Every thrust was faster, he needed her, needed to fuck her, needed to fill every inch of her with cum. He knew if he kept forcing himself into her, again and again, that soon he’d explode into her and lose himself to his sister.

“Applejack,” he gasped, listening to the squishy wet sounds his cock made with her.

“Big Mac,” she replied, this time with a sweet moan after it.

Big Mac nickered and swished his tail, enjoying the sound of her pleasure. It excited him further, causing him to grip her hard and really give it to her.

* * *

 

“Big Mac!” Applejack called out.

He was hitting something inside of her, something that sent pleasure through her, over and over again it threatened to consume her. Every time he pressed against it, it made her squirm. Applejack moaned and moved beneath him, trying to angel her hips so he’d press into it more. She’d lost focus, she couldn’t remember how wrong this was, whatever he was doing to her, she wanted more.

Her body was on fire and he was the one doing it to her.

“Big Mac,” she called to him.

 “Big Mac, Big Mac,” she repeated almost in a panic. Something was about to happen, the heat and the pressure built, there was a tingling and then, “Oh my, sweet Celestia! BIG MAC!” Applejack shouted.

A flood of sensation overcame her and she squirmed underneath him.

* * *

 

Driven by the sound of her orgasm and the feeling of her pussy quivering all around him, Big Mac roared and slammed his cock into her with three great thrusts.

 He called out, “Applejack!” and spurted into her, his hot cum flooding her womb. His whole body burst into bliss as he emptied himself into her, writhing and shaking.

Brother collapsed onto his sister in the wake of his climax. The two of them lay together in the dirt while their bodies processed their orgasms, both of them panting.

Lost in the moment he never thought would come, Big Mac kissed Applejack. He kissed her head and her cheek and then onto her neck, with all the tenderness he hadn’t given her during sex.

Applejack stirred beneath him and this time he moved to let her up. Big Mac sat back on his haunches and waited for her to turn and speak to him. He didn’t know what to say, but he figured she’d say something. He didn’t know what they’d done…but it had been incredible.

Applejack sat up, facing away from him. They were both quiet in the orchard for some time before Applejack stood up. Her mane and tail were all messed up and Big Mac could see with pleasure his seed dripping out of her ponyhood. Without a word Applejack began to walk off. Big Mac stood up to talk to her, but before he could open his mouth, Applejack’s ears went back and she bolted away from him. He took a step to chase after her, but he knew there was no way he’d be able to catch up to her, not to Applejack.

Big Mac sat back down and looked around him. There were apples on the ground and dirt flung everywhere. It was quiet and he was all alone. What had he done?  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
